Spontaneously combust
by Bonnie Drake
Summary: A pairing I've always longed to depict Bobby and John. This is their story


Title: **_Spontaneously combust_**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters bla-bla-bla; you've heard this a zillion times, I'm sure! But... wouldn't it be great to actually own Pyro? And make him take out that lighter and...OK, _enough_ fan fictions for me! Go to your room, Bonnie! Down, down! Here's a cookie!

Rating: I'd say for now it's PG-13, but it'll go naughtier as we move on into the story and onto the bed!

Pairing: Bobby/Pyro of course! I write nothing else!

Feedback: Much appreciated, yes! I practically live on them! No flamers about the slashiness though! I can't stand these people! It doesn't matter if you love the opposite sex, but that you LOVE!

John was just coming out of Mr. Summers' office (another detention, so what else was new?) and was definitely NOT in a bright and cheerful mood, but what he didn't know was that his day was just beginning to get worse.

Just as he was daydreaming about getting that detergent smell out of his system with a nice, very hot shower (Scott had made him clean the whole cabinet!), he heard familiar voices coming out of the biology classroom. Since no one besides the punished students (like him) hung around the studying area after classes, John's attention was piqued. He found himself even more intrigued when he recognized the sources of the noise by heart.

Bobby and Rogue.

If he was lucky he might be the first person to witness the break-up of the two "devoted lovers", but somehow John knew that that would be too good to be true. It just sickened him all the time how Bobby could be such a goody-goody person that would do anything for his girlfriend, even never touch her. John couldn't imagine being happy not touching someone he was dating. But he wasn't the one to talk, seeing as how he couldn't do anything about the person he was obsessed with. Putting such stupid thoughts behind him, he stepped carefully across the corridor and tried to block out any other noise in his ears as he glued his head to the door.

"You should stop doing this to yourself, sugar! It just isn't right! I know how much you care for me already, you don't have to prove it to me even more by hurting like this!" Rogue said, as usual both outspoken and ready to sacrifice herself for Bobby. It was clear that John had come in the middle of something serious.

"I know that, Rogue, but I just can't bring myself to do anything, I'm as abnormal as I can be even without this!" said Bobby with a note of desperation and sadness.

Flick and swoosh! John was fiddling with his lighter.

"No one will ever look at you strangely in here! You have nothing to be ashamed of, honey! Aw, come 'ere!"

There were sounds of hugging that made John even sicker. He didn't know what their argument was about, but it definitely wasn't about breaking up, which only served to ruin Pyro's mood. He just couldn't help feeling that surging heat of jealousy he could never find the control to suppress. John was a man who couldn't share anything, not even a bottle of beer and least of all-Bobby Drake. For once in his life, there was someone he really cared about, and he had to be taken away from him too.

By a girl too. Not a big gigantic baboon or something more horrifying that wouldn't at least make John feel like the biggest loser. No, it had to be a freaking girl! That was why Pyro didn't go out with girls- because he couldn't be cheesy and huggly-cuddly with anyone, not even with the boy standing on the other side.

Not having the strength to go through another night of I-can't-have-Bobby-so-I'll-sit-and-die, John made his way to his (and Bobby's) bedroom, hoping that a little time spent surrounded by his candles would do the trick of cheering him up.

And that was how Bobby Drake found him a little while later- spread out across his bed covers, with head facing the ceiling and eyes reflecting the candlelight. At the sound of the door opening, John tried his best not to turn around, but, as always, the temptation was too great. He saw Bobby entering with a big bowl of ice cream in his hands, a happy smile on his lips. Leave it to Iceman to stuff himself like a pig and still look fucking hot.

"Wanna go on the roof and smoke? I brought some ice-cream?" Bobby suggested enthusiastically in a tone much too cheerful for John's liking.

"Don't you eat anything else, Bobby? At this rate, you'll destroy the whole ice-cream supply in a day!" Pyro mumbled, brilliantly hiding the fact that he actually adored the way Bobby would sit for hours in the night, eating and licking with that...

"I don't see you having a problem!" Bobby interrupted John's train of thought. "Anyway, you up for it or not?"

"Is Rogue coming?" John asked with a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

"No, she said she had some girly stuff to do with Kitty, and I though that it'll be the perfect time to have a smoke with my best buddy." Bobby said and smiled, making John's heart squeeze painfully.

"Yeah, sure, just let me get my cigs."

After less then 15 minutes, the two boys were sitting on the roof in a comfortable silence, both enjoying the view and the tobacco smoke in their lungs. The night was clear and chilly; perfect for revelations. There had been a question on John's mind that had been bugging him all day. He thought that now was the time to casually slip it into their pleasant conversation.

"So, how's been life going on with you and Rogue?"

As he asked this, John looked across at Bobby to see his face behind the bubbles of cigarette smoke. The blond boy didn't give any sign that he had heard the question at all, until his eyes met St. John's and then stared back at the starless sky.

"I still love her."

That was the only thing John needed to know. He could almost see the storm coming from the pit of his heart, stronger than ever and John hated himself for caring.

"I can't understand you, Bobby! How can you keep up this relationship when you know there's no use! They won't find a cure for her in a million years, so get over it!"

This sudden angered outburst got Bobby by surprise, so he couldn't keep the challenging tone in his voice.

"What the fuck's up your ass?" Bobby asked annoyed, throwing John a confused look. "Since when do you care so much about whether I have or don't have sex with my girlfriend?"

John opened his mouth to speak, with a cutting comeback on his tongue, but changed his mind:

"You know what? It doesn't matter. It's not really any of my business to begin with, like any part of your so fucking precious life!" With that John stood up and throwing his cig in the air, he walked back into the building with no sign whatsoever in his composure that he was royally pissed off.

Bobby counted to 10 and then, abandoning all their stuff where it lay, hurried after his roommate.

"Johnnie, wait!"

John tried hard to ignore the calls coming from behind him. He tried not to turn around and push Bobby against the wall and kiss some sense into him. Because that was what Bobby needed- a thorough make-out session.

"John, would you just fucking slow down a bit, you moron!" Bobby yelled tiredly after his best friend, and then almost ran into him as John turned sharply around.

"What? What the hell could you possibly want to say to me, Bobby Drake that I haven't already heard before?" screamed Pyro letting out things that had been bottled up in him for months. "Oh, Johnnie, I'm sorry I was late for our date, sorry I forgot to help you with math yesterday, and sorry I couldn't make it to the basketball match... It's always sorry, sorry, sorry... You're like a broken record, I've gotten tired of listening to!"

"Oh, yeah? Don't you dare put the whole blame on me, you hypocrite, because you know perfectly well how many times I've invited you to come with Rogue and me, but you always refused!" Bobby yelled back, his face turning red, a sure sign for danger. Their conversation really could be considered dangerous, judging by the volume of their voices. Noticing this, Pyro lowered his voice a little.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do with you guys? Stand around and throw flowers at you?" John whispered while closing in on Bobby, shortening their distance with each step. "You've got the wrong man, Bobby, 'cause I'm not your fucking doormat!"

Bobby just stood there, facing John with a look in his eyes that John had never seen before. A look that made Pyro feel a little guilty for his fit.

"Is that what you think of me? That I'm using you?" Bobby's voice cracked at the last word and he hated himself for it. The two of them were so close now that Bobby had no problem in grabbing John by the jacket and pulling him roughly towards him. The heat coming from Iceman caught Pyro by surprise and helped him realize that he's never seen his friend in such a state.

"Can't you see that you mean the world to me? That if you ever left me, I'd want to die?" Bobby was looking John straight in the eyes and there could be no doubt that he was telling the truth. For the first time John didn't melt under that piercing stare, but felt like it was cutting a hole into his soul, like ice.

Bobby's hands shook when he whispered the last sentence in a frozen rush over John's face. "That I don't need to touch my girlfriend when I'm around you?"

Pyro was staring dumbstruck at the icy orbs and tried to come up with a line that wouldn't sound pathetic or cheesy. But most of all he tried to make sense of the words he had just heard. At that moment he felt like sprinting back to the roof and hollering "Fuck, yeah!" at the top of his lungs. For the time being he contented himself with smirking like the asshole that he was and bringing Bobby closer, so that their foreheads were touching.

"Jesus fucking Christ! You know what you put me through for not saying that earlier?" John whimpered and closed his eyes almost in pain. He buried his hands in the spiked locks that he'd been longing to touch and let out a broken sigh of relief.

"I don't see any point in us staying here anymore, do you?" Bobbie said with a devilish glint in his eyes, now darkened with lust. John felt a rush of adrenaline coming over him at the open suggestion.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't agree with you more!"

The way back to their room seemed way too fucking long for John's liking because he could practically burn up in flames of nervousness. Literally. This came as a shock to him because usually he was the perfect picture of coolness before having sex. But now he had to concentrate on not fainting and not showing that he was a nervous wreck. Looking across at Bobby, John saw in relief that his friend was in a similar state- looking like a deer in the headlights, hands constantly in his hair, making it even messier. That vision made John forget a little about his insecurity and think about how they could possibly get faster to their room.

"C'mon!" John whispered, without knowing why. He felt like no one should see them lurking about the corridors in this time of night. Even if it sounded absurd, he was afraid that someone would come out of one of the classrooms and tell him that he wasn't worthy of taking Bobby with him, that this happy moment in his life would be ruined like all the others.

But as they came closer to the door that fear was replaced by the tremendous desire to be alone with Bobby in one room, to be able to taste this blissful reality properly. And judging by the eager look on the Iceman's face- the feelings were requited, in more ways than one.

The sound of the door closing was as if the mark that John had been waiting for. He pulled Bobby harshly against him, hardly able to restrain himself when Bobby stopped him mid-kiss.

"Wait! I want to do something first." Bobby said with a sheepish grin and a blush creeping up his neck. He pulled slowly and unwillingly away from John's inviting heat and went next to his drawer. Pyro was watching him in anger for interrupting one of the greatest moments of his life. Bobby must have noticed this because he returned and with a confidence John never knew he possessed, he whispered in Pyro's ear seductively:

"I promise you won't regret this", emphasizing his point by gently squeezing John's ass. As Pyro watched him walk away, he barely constrained himself on not to eat the boy alive.

Bobby walked smoothly to his drawer and started rummaging through it. He got out two things, which he put on his bedside table and with the third thing he went to his CD player and put it in. The tune that started playing was unfamiliar to John, but it caught his heart immediately like the boy in front of him had had.

The song playing was one of those John had heard in techno clubs, only this one had something surreal in its melody. Something out of this world that made John's anticipation grow even more tangible. So much so in fact that even before Bobby had turned around John had his arms around him, nose buried in the crook of Bobby's neck, swallowing his scent. Bobby tangled his hand in John's hair, sighing contentedly.

_Come on closer_

The two of them just stood like that for a while, both of them beginning to rock their hips to the rising beat. Slowly, Bobby turned around and locked his blazing eyes with the warm ones of Pyro.

_I wanna show you_

In that single moment fire melted ice and ice froze fire. John guided Bobby to the bed, carefully sliding on top of him, bringing their bodies closer. Bobby rested his weight on his palms, watching John, no, staring at him, willing him to lean closer.

_What I'd like to do_

But John wanted to draw out this moment, to be sure that he wasn't having one of his torturing dreams where his most treasured desire came to life almost every night. He glided his stare over the length of Bobby's body, taking him all hungrily into his memory, never to be erased- his dark blue T-shirt and black pants, his silver dragon belt, but mostly the tortured look in his eyes, the sweet painful torture of waiting, of longing. Suddenly, John wanted Bobby to feel the yearning he had felt for all those months, the aching burn in his entire being that nearly drove him insane.

_You sit back now_

"John..." the pleading note in Bobby's voice was unmistakable, as well as the impatient tug on John's shirt. But John wasn't letting himself go that easily. He wanted Bobby to plead him, to beg him even for the smallest touch.

_Just relax now_

"Now, now, Bobby, don't be an impatient little fucker." John said with a nasty smirk on his face. He came closer to Bobby with each second, but too painfully slowly for the boy's under him needs. Hands still on John's collar, Iceman tried to bring their faces closer still, but Pyro was holding Bobby's hands down to the bed on either side of him.

_I'll take care of you_

It was getting almost unbearable for John to control himself, but the intense look Bobby sent him, now immobile and helpless on his own bed, was a deserved reward.

_Hot temptations, sweet sensations_

Bobby tried to get his hands free, to pull himself up, closer to John's face, and when he failed he let out a frustrated moan.

_Infiltrating through_

Looking John straight in the eyes Bobby panted from the effort of trying to free himself: "You want me to beg you, is that what this is all about, you fucker? You want me to scream how you drive me fucking crazy while doing this?" John felt his pants getting tighter as he swallowed, wondering how Bobby could be so fucking sexy just by saying that line.

_Sweet sensations, hot temptations _

"Yeah!" John moaned as he felt his self-control slowly fading away. "Yeah, that's exactly what I want you to do." He was so far gone that he didn't even notice Bobby pulling his freezing hands free until he put them on John's cheeks. The temperature sent a slithering shock through both boys' bodies. Bobby's gaze never left his as he said, loud and clear:

"Understand this, Johnny, I've never wasted time in begging anyone for anything, because I just take what I want!" And with no hesitation he devoured John's mouth.

_Coming over you_

John had been practically insane with want by then and when he felt those cold lips clamp over his, he all but flung himself at Bobby.

_Gonna take it slow babe_

There was no gentleness or tenderness in that kiss, no sweet caresses or whispered nothings. Everything about the kiss came down to three things- passion, desire and insatiable hunger. All of the two boys' shyness or tentativeness was left by the door.

_Do it my way_

Their hands were flying everywhere- touching, squeezing, scratching, and leaving marks of absolute devotion. Their tongues were battling restlessly, licking and sliding over parted lips, leaving no air to be spared, but neither John nor Bobby cared about air. They breathed fire and ice, swallowing the melted heat between them, never ceasing, never sated enough.

_Keep your eyes on me_

None of them knew when the other one was moaning because it was like they never stopped crying out to each other, not needing words to make the other one come closer or kiss deeper.

_Your reaction to my action is what I want to see_

The world faded to black and yet fizzled with flashing white before their eyes.

_Rhythmic motion, raw emotion_

Tasting and touching had become second nature to them- Bobby burying his hands in John's hair, licking what was left of John's last cigarette on his tongue.

_Infiltrating through_

Their lips were sealed like the hot chocolate poured over vanilla ice-cream, enveloping in a velvet heat, inextinguishable and hot like the sun.

_Sweet sensations, hot temptations_

Suddenly, John felt a more intense frostiness than usual coming out of Bobby's mouth, and as much as he didn't want he had to part to breathe in a reviving gulp of air.

_Coming over you_

"Fuck!" he panted, never letting go of Bobby's face or looking away from his now glazed eyes, "That was fucking amazing!"

_And now you're satisfied_

Bobby was staring at John, a little dazed and out of breath. As Pyro tried to regain focus of the world again, he noticed Iceman was blushing fiercely as well.

"What's wrong?" John asked concern etched all over his voice. Bobby was avoiding his gaze, even though it was very obvious that he had been blown away by the kiss as well.

_A twinkle in your eye_

"I forgot my temperature drops really low when I'm excited," the blond boy mumbled staring at the bed sheets. "I could have frozen you to death."

John just couldn't believe his ears. He had received the most fucking unbelievable kiss in his entire existence and Bobby was worrying himself about absolute bullshit! Pyro lifted Iceman's chin up gently with his thumb and said in his best soothing voice:

"Listen here, Bobby and listen well 'cause I'll probably never say this again! Right now I still can't fucking believe what's happening to me. I'm afraid that I'll wake up and see you leaving to Rogue's room." At that Bobby concentrated guiltily on John's shirt. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, damn it!" John said reproachfully and earned a startled look from Bobby. "I've never felt anything like this before, and I'm really afraid I might screw this up. You're the first thing in my life that actually means something, so do you really think I'd give you up because of a little cold?"

Bobby sent John a relieved look and blushed even more from all the compliments.

_Go to sleep for ten_

John smiled warmly as he continued, "Hell you might make an iceberg out of me and I won't give a damn!" They both laughed, breaking the ice and with a devilish grin Pyro pulled Iceman to him again, "As long as I get a hold of that delicious mouth of yours."

_Anticipating, I will be waiting for you to wake again..._

_(Lyrics from the song "Closer" by Jem, truly wonderful) _

A/N: So what do you think? Sucked? Rocked? Please let me know if you want me to continue this story or to leave it here. You can't know what feedback does to writers if you haven't created a fiction of your own! It truly makes you believe that you might actually be worth something in global literature, and let me tell you this, there's nothing better than that! Special thanks to Penknife, my beta who taught me the difference between British English and American English blushes furiously. Hope you enjoyed reading this story at least a tiny bit as much as I liked writing it!


End file.
